


The Twelve Pains of Christmas

by MudkipBrony



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/F, F/M, Hangover, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: As much joy Christmas brings, it also brings pain.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Aragaki Shinjiro/Yamagishi Fuuka, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Ichijo Kou/Satonaka Chie, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Serizawa Ulala/Suou Katsuya, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Finding a Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome!  
> What is this, you ask?  
> Well, it's that time of year again and I decided to celebrate in the best way possible. Pain.  
> But not the usual pain like blood and all that nasty stuff that would earn this a Mature rating. No no no. I meant small pains perfectly explained in the song "The Twelve Pains of Christmas" by Bob Rivers. At first I wanted to make a Persona version of the song full of issues the player has to face in Persona games. Then I thought, "No, let's put Persona characters into these situations!"  
> And because I have no self-control and no filter, that is how this came to be. Yes, there will be ships, some more potent than others.  
> And if you're wondering if this all happens at the same time, no, it does not. Think of this more like short stories in an anthology book.
> 
> So try not to get too anxious, because I present: The Twelve Pains of Christmas.

Yasoinaba

2014

Yu Narukami was visiting his cousin and uncle for the holidays. Although he never celebrated Christmas in the western fashion, this year Yu and his friends decided to find a Christmas tree for Nanako. Yosuke suggested they just bought a fake tree at Junes, but Yu wanted a real living tree that everyone could decorate together.

So, the eight friends walked through town, talking and joking all the while.

"Are you sure this guy's legit senpai?" Rise asked.

"I think so, I mean he's there every year," Chie explained.

Yosuke butted into the conversation. "This guy could be a total sham!"

"He's legit Yosuke!"

"I'm just saying we could be in Junes instead of out in the cold!"

"'s not that cold-"

"Shut up Kanji!"

"How are we going to bring the tree back to your residence?" Naoto asked. The group went silent, all turning to look at their friend. "Do you have a tree stand?"

"A... what?" Yu questioned.

Naoto sighed. "The seller should sell Christmas tree stands; we'll just buy one there."

"Or we can-"

"Yosuke, I swear to God!"


	2. Rigging up the Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shinjiro's job to rig up the lights.

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

_Why is this_ my _job?_

Shinjiro wasn't complaining, he wasn't even mad. He just wanted to know why rigging up the lights was his responsibility. So here he was, setting up the latter on the side of the dorm, waiting for Fuuka to come back with the box of lights. He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at the design on it. It was a design Mitsuru wanted the lights to be in. It wasn't an overly complicated design, but it'll take a few hours.

As he was going over the design the front door to the dorm opened and out came Fuuka carrying a big box of lights. Shinjiro was glad Fuuka didn't stumble as she brought the lights to him, all that glass...

"I brought the lights," she said gently putting the box down near his feet.

"Did you check them?" He asked.

"I... untangled them?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuuka..." He mumbled.

He lifted the box to the short woman's confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"You have to check the lights before you put them up. Make sure they all work," he explained. "Come on, it'll be quicker with the two of us."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2014

"We've been walking forever!" Teddie complained.

It's true, they all met up at Junes at noon, it was almost two in the afternoon. But they must be near the edge of town... weren't they?

Rise pointed to something in the distance. "I see a sign!"

The eight friends, now full of energy and excitement, ran towards the sign. It wasn't big, or flashy, all it said was **'Christmas Trees Sold Here'** but at least it meant they were at their destination.

But there were... fewer trees than expected. Only two rows of trees off the side of the road. And someone's pick-up truck with some tree stands in it.

"Yep, this is it!" Chie exclaimed.


	3. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers are the worst...

Tokyo

2025

Futaba woke up warm, sweaty, and with a splitting headache. Something was gripping at her torso, keeping her in place. _Right, Inari,_ she thought. "Yusuke," she mumbled, "get up."

"There's no need to shout," he responded.

"I'm not- whatever."

It was anything but quiet, the rain pouring outside, the cars honking on the street. _Since when was Inari's breath so LOUD._ Futaba tried to wiggle out of Yusuke's grasp. "I can't take it anymore, you're too loud!"

"I am not making any noise," Yusuke said gripping her tighter.

But his grip was to lose, and Futaba stumbled away from the resting man. Futaba's hand shot up to cover her nose. "Inari take a shower!"

"I assure you, the smell is not emanating from me-"

"WHAT THE- ow too loud- Inari! Look at this!"

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

"How do we check the lights?" Fuuka asked.

"Well," Shinjiro started, handing the petite girl a strand of lights. "we plug each strand in and see if any lights don't work."

"All at once?"

"No. One by one. And before you ask, we take the bulbs out of an extra strand to replace the bulbs," He explained.

Shinjiro pulled a strand out of the box, it was coiled up with tape that said 'Spare Lights'. _Well that's the extra one,_ he thought. He placed the strand next to the box and pulled out a second strand. "Hold this." He handed the strand of lights to Fuuka.

Plugging the lights in to an outlet most of the colored lights lit up, their small purple, orange, red, and blue hues lighting up Fuuka's face. The colors reflecting off her eyes and began to dance as she turned the strand in her hands. "There's one!" She pointed out.

"What color?"

"Green."

Taking out a bulb from the spare strand he handed it to Fuuka who put it in its new place and watched it come to life. _Now only a million more of these..._

* * *

Yasoinaba

2014

"I knew this would be a dump."

"Shut up Yosuke!"

"Enough you two, let's go look for a tree."

The eight of them 'split up', walking between the pines and examining the trees. Most trees were short and stubby, the tallest tree only being a few inches taller than Kanji. " 's not that tall."

"Look for one with a lot of branches, and no bald spots," Naoto said.

Chie poked her head between two trees to look at Naoto. "What are 'bald spots'?"

Naoto pulled her hat over her eyes. "You'll know it when you see it."

They all started talking about the trees, everyone's voices mushing together. "This one looks good!" "It's too skinny, there's no meat on those tree bones!" "Pfft, but Chie, trees don't have bones!" "It's _bear_!" "We should get the biggest manliest tree!" "For Nanako-chan? Stupid Moronji."

"Hey, Naoto," Yu asked, "how do you know so much about Christmas Trees?"

The small girl kept inspecting the tree she was looking at as she answered, "I... watched a lot of Christmas movies as a child... I don't anymore!"

"You don't need to justify yourself. Christmas movies can be pretty fun."

"Senpai take a look at this tree," Naoto said, changing the subject, "what do you think?"

It was a good-looking tree, about Yu's height with lots of branches full of life. "It's nice."

"You guys found one?" Yosuke called out.

"Yes, I believe so," Naoto called back.

The rest of the group came around the tree, admiring it. Kanji grabbed the tree trunk and turned it so they could see the back which was just as full and lush as the front. "This good?"

"Very good, Kanji-kun. Can you carry it to the shop keeper?"

"Hell yeah!"


	4. Sending Christmas Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann has a big family.

Tokyo

2020

"Ann? What are you doing?"

Makoto had her entire day scheduled. Get up, work out (what little she could do indoors), take a shower, and spend the rest of the day relaxing with her girlfriend. A perfect way to spend her day off. She was _not_ expecting Ann to be sitting on the floor with an unopened box in her lap.

The blond woman looked up from the box. "Makoto! I need your help with something."

"Okay? Do I also need to sit on the floor?"

Ann patted the space next to her. "It's more fun that way!"

Reluctantly, Makoto sat next to Ann. "What's in the box?" She asked.

"Christmas cards!"

"O-oh," was all Makoto said.

"Yeah! Since I can't visit my family because, you know, _everything_ , I thought we could send Christmas cards."

"We?"

"I mean, it's mostly for my family. But I thought they might be your family too someday so I-"

The former student council president stood up. "Let me make some coffee first, then I'll help with the Christmas cards."

Makoto could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Tokyo

2025

"I don't see the artistic appeal in-"

Futaba poked her boyfriend in the side. "Don't bring 'artistic appeal into this Inari! It looks like Godzilla destroyed our apartment!"

The floor was sticky, the table was turned on its side, a bunch of Inari's nick-nacks were tossed all over the place. _Wait-_ Futaba dashed, stumbled, then dashed again towards the TV. _Don'tbebroken don'tbebroken DON'TBEBROKEN-_ "Oh thank god..." her video games were okay.

Yusuke's voice came from another room. "What is... Futaba!" The girl hissed like Morgana, since when did his voice _boom_ like that? She stood up when Yusuke shouted again, "Futaba!"

"I'm coming, ow, stop yelling!" The petite woman stood up, instantly stepping into something sticky and moist. Well, there goes her socks. As she approached Yusuke's designated art room she called out to him, "I didn't do- why does it look like art threw up in here?"

Words couldn't begin to describe what happened to this room. Paint was everywhere, and that was no exaggeration. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the window, all paint. And it wasn't just splatter of colors, no no no. Well, some of it was. Most of it was normal Inari-like pantings like they were taken off the canvas and put onto the _everything_. One part of the floor was just the backside of a naked man. On the ceiling, there was a painting of a... blob?

"What is that?" Futaba asked, craning her neck to see what was on the ceiling.

"Is it supposed to be a persona?" Yusuke questioned.

Futaba snapped her neck back down in defeat, followed by a groan. "It's too early in the morning for this," the girl complained.

The duo walked out of the room and Futaba split off towards the bathroom. "It is the afternoon Futaba," Yusuke corrected, he must've found a clock.

"Still morning!"

She was going to need a lot of pain killers. Maybe she should call Sojiro, tell him to bring them coffee...

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

_Damn ladder... I_ just _set it up, how is it down already? It's not even windy!_ Shinjiro thought bitterly.

Once they finished checking the lights and put them back in the box they went back outside to get the show on the road already. But some _asshole_ took down the ladder. So now Shinjiro had to set up the ladder again while Fuuka looked over the design Mitsuru had given them.

"This isn't overly complicated, we should be able to finish before sundown," Fuuka wondered aloud.

_Now she jinxed it. Rigging up the lights is never that easy..._

Finally getting the ladder in place Shinjiro reached into the box and pulled out the staple gun. Hopefully, it would work on the side of the building. Putting the staple gun in his pocket Shinjiro put a foot on the ladder before realizing something. "Fuuka, hand me some lights," he told her.

The girl gripped the paper tighter as she fetched Shinjiro a strand of lights. He felt her eyes on him as he went up the ladder, as he almost lost his footing and regained his balance, as he held one end of the lights against the side of the building. He had to be careful, if he pierced the wire with the staple then the whole strand was screwed. So, he aligned up the staple gun and the wire. Once they were rightfully aligned, he pressed down.

Nothing happened.

 _What the?_ He tried pressing again, nothing continued to happen. _Is it jammed?_

He pulled back the staple gun, to see what was going on. The staple was all bent up. _What the hell? It should've..._

When Shinjiro realized what was going on he froze, like someone put him on pause. Just staring at the wall of the building, on a ladder, with a staple gun in one hand, a strand of lights in the other. He could still feel Fuuka's eyes on him. "Senpai? she asked.

"The staples won't go into the damn building!"

* * *

Yasoinaba

2014

Kanji carried the tree to the truck full of tree stands the team realized they had yet to see the man who owned the 'business'. "Uh, is the guy even here?" Asked the tall teen.

The group looked expectedly at Chie. "What?"

"Seriously? You brought us here!" Yosuke said, a little agitated.

"Relax, I'll wake him up," Chie retorted. As she walked around the truck she muttered, a little too loudly, "stupid Yosuke."

"I-"

Yukiko stopped the brunet before he could make the situation worse. "Calm down Yosuke-kun, Chie's trying."

"What are we going to do if the man isn't here?" Rise asked.

Everyone went silent, the idol had a good point. Would they just have to go home and come back tomorrow?

**WHAM!**

Kanji gripped the tree tighter, ready to use it as a weapon. "The hell was that?"

**WHAM!**

"Kido-san! Wake up!" Chie shouted.

**WHAM!**

A muffled voice came from the car. "Stop hitting my car!"

"Come out and make me!"

**WHAM!**

The door to the pick-up truck swung open and a tall man in a purple suit came out. He didn't notice the young adults at the back of his truck with one of his pieces of merchandise. Instead, he walked to the hood of his truck and shouted, "Seriously Satonaka? I was trying to sleep!"

"I found business for you!" Chie shouted back. At this point the gang looked between themselves, should they get involved?

"Shit, why didn't you say so?" Coming round the other side of the truck was Chie and the man in the purple suit. "So you want to buy a Christmas Tree?"


	5. Five Months of Bills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke forgot to pay the bills.

Yasoinaba

2021

_Why the hell is it so cold in here?_

Yosuke has been complaining a lot lately. About anything that came to mind really. He complained about still working at Junes, he complained about Teddie taking over his room, he complained about the heating in his apartment. He wasn't sure why he was complaining, he's been fine with everything until a week ago when the heat wouldn't work. The two things he didn't complain about were his two loves: music and his girlfriend.

Speaking of which, one should be coming home around-

**SLAM!**

_Speaking of the devil._ There was a brief pause before the steps got louder and a tired and sweaty Chie appeared. _Shit she's mad_ , he mentally grumbled. She took three heavy steps, more like thumps, and fell onto the couch face first. Yosuke pondered if he should ask about her day, not wanting to be Galactic Punted for no reason other than 'she was angry'.

Thankfully, she took that responsibility out of his hands. "Stupid perp got away."

"Why are you mad about that? I thought that's why you became a police officer in the first place?" Yosuke asked. He _was_ mixing something for a song of his but that'd have to wait.

Chie groaned. "Ugh, he had ball bearings. Ball bearings! What is he, a ninja?"

Personally, Yosuke didn't want to be having this conversation right now. He'd much rather prefer to be working on his song, but Chie came first. Unless he found a way to end the conversation... "He must've been prepared."

He heard her give a muffled scoff before putting his headphones back on and continued mixing. That is, until a stack of enveloped got thrown onto his laptop. "What the hell Chie?"

Chie was facing him now, her face smushed against the cushion. "Merry Fucking Christmas. I got you your favorite, Bills."

* * *

Tokyo

2020

Makoto could never be able to make coffee as good as Boss or Ren, but it was enough to wake her up. The sooner she got this done the sooner she could get back to her schedule. Going back to the other room Makoto retook her spot on the floor, silently wishing they could at least use a table instead of sitting in the middle of the room.

The blond opened the box and took out two stacks of postcard-like papers. "How many of those did you order?" Makoto asked.

"A bit over a hundred. I think?"

"You think?"

"In case we need extra, you know?" Ann said.

Though, no, Makoto didn't know. This was the first time she's ever done this. She took a sip of her coffee and said, "You have a big family, don't you?" She did recall her girlfriend telling her once that she had a lot of cousins in America.

"Mhm, aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins, eighteenth hundred cousins," she joked.

Makoto wasn't sure that's how it worked but she went along with it. "I wouldn't know," she said.

"You don't have any uncles or anything?"

She thought for a moment. Did she? She didn't think so. "Maybe. When I was young, I remember a man coming over to visit a few times."

Ann perked up. "Do you remember his name?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I remember he had red glasses. He always smelled like cigarettes or baked goods. Oh! He had sideburns! I used to try and pet them and he would laugh nervously," she explained then paused, ". . . I don't know why I said that."

"Sounds like you remember a lot!"

"He was probably just a family friend, or a co-worker of my fathers."

"Well if you remember his name maybe we can contact him, let him know how you're doing!"

"Maybe."

Makoto did not like where this was going.

* * *

Tokyo

2025

When there was a knock on the door Futaba stared at it suspiciously. Yusuke had decided to take a shower, probably to get rid of the awful smell, leaving Futaba to pray to god her dad didn't show up at her apartment that quick.

"Futaba-chan?"

_Oh thank god it's just Haru._

Futaba could hear Yusuke's voice from the bathroom. "Futaba, who is at the door?"

"Haru. Just stay in the bathroom!" The last thing she wanted was one of her best friends to see her boyfriend naked and smelly.

Dashing to the door, and running headfirst into it, Futaba undid the lock and let Haru inside. The older woman took one step inside and instantly took one step out. "Are you alright Futaba-chan?"

 _You could've just said it smelled._ "Yeah, things got a bit out of hand last night... I think."

"You think?"

"Do you have the coffee or not?"

Haru entered the apartment once more, holding two cups of coffee one in each hand. But as Futaba went to close the door Haru stopped it with her foot. "I'll let you close the door if you open a window," she bargained.

"I- ok." _HOW ARE HER FEET NOT DEAD?_ Closing the door Futaba opened a nearby window.

Haru flipped the table back to its correct side, with her feet no less, and put the coffee cups down. "Where is Yusuke?"

"Shower. Thanks for the coffee Haru." Futaba took a sip of said coffee and let its warmth flow through her veins. "Why didn't Sojiro send Ren?"

"Boss said he was feeling ill, so he called me!"

They stayed quiet for a while, Futaba drinking her coffee and Haru rambling on about her business. The sounds of the shower and Yusuke waxing poetically about water was a nice backdrop. It almost seemed like an average... whatever day of the week it was. _God I'm so tired._

"Futaba," Haru said, finally catching the younger woman's attention, "how about I clean up out here and you go back to sleep?"

"No, I can't let you do that. You're a guest!"

"And you're hungover."

". . . good point."

The sounds of falling bits of water stopped and Haru continued, "Take a shower and go take a nap. I'll have this all cleaned up by the time you wake up!"

Well, she _was_ tired. And she _did_ like the sound of Haru's plan. "Okay fine. Just leave Inari's room alone. Long story and I don't remember _any_ of it."

Haru chuckled like that was funny and nodded. "Now, go get yourself cleaned up!"

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

Shinjiro was so pissed that he didn't think 'What if the staples won't go into the building'. It should've been the first thing he thought of! What the hell where they supposed to do now? He made his way back down the ladder and put the lights back in the box. He turned to look at Fuuka, but she looked to the ground when they made eye contact. 

"What," he snarled.

The teal haired girl kept her eyes at the ground. "Oh, it's nothing..."

 _God damn it._ He took a breath and let it out just as quick as he took it in. "Just say it."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know. Give me the paper, please," he said, only adding the 'please' to not scare the girl off. He needed someone to work with him on this, to hold the ladder and that shit. He held out his hand to which Fuuka handed him Mitsuru's design. Looking it over again Shinjiro understood there was no way to do this without damaging the side of the building. This whole thing, which should have been started by now, was really starting to piss him off.

"You want me to leave so you can say bad words?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2014

"How do you know this man Senpai?" Naoto asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"I told you, he's here every year," Chie explained, "I met him when he tried to sell my mom knives."

Yu couldn't help but think how suspicious that was. "Is that-"

"Door to door salesman." The man looked at the tree Kanji was holding. "You want to buy that one?"

"Uh, yeah," Kanji said with the slightest waver in his voice. The group looked at each other, this man had an intimidating aura around him. He wasn't even threatening them, he was just trying to sell them a tree!

"And a tree stand," Naoto added.

The man nodded and reached into the back of his truck and pulled out a Christmas tree stand. "All the screws and bolts are on the inside here see? So don't flip it over because they might fall out," he explained.

Yu grabbed the stand and looked inside, yes there were some screw-like things and bolts in there. He gave it a little shake, listening to the bits of metal clank against each other. He looked back up at the man who already moved on to another topic. "Do you need a net?"

He could already hear Yukiko snickering. Yosuke, probably afraid this very adult man would kick the shit out of them if he heard Yukiko laughing, jumped in. "Why do we need a net?"

"It's easier to carry, which I'm assuming you'll be doing since you don't have a car," he said, "but you don't need one."

"Well how much is the tree?" the brunette asked.

"4500 yen."

"4500 yen?" The group squealed.

"Chie how didn't you know this?" Yosuke argued with the girl in green.

"I just knew he was here, I never looked at the price!" She argued back.

"T-that's for the stand, too right?" Rise asked.

The man shook his head. "With the stand it'll be 6000 yen."

At this point the group was muttering amongst themselves, Yosuke and Chie arguing with Yukiko as the mediator, Teddie and Rise frozen in fear by the man in purple, Kanji was standing his ground and Yu was digging in his pocket for his wallet. Naoto cleared her throat, pulled out her wallet, and handed the man exactly 6000 yen. The man in turn counted the money, nodded, and went back into his truck. And just like that the threatening aura was lifted.

Naoto looked back at the group. "This for Nanako-chan. I'm willing to pay a little price in this gift to her."


	6. Facing my In-Laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hates their in-laws, right?

Yasoinaba

2025

Everyone hates their in-laws, right? That was just a thing that happened. No matter what you do there's always that one in law you cannot stand for the life of you. Well, by that logic, Chie hates her in-laws. Not _all_ of them, the rest of her husband's family was nice enough. Traditional, sure, but still kind. But that DAMN- _damn_ grandmother. Chie understood, she was his family's patriarch, and she was her elder, so Chie showed respect whenever she could. That didn't stop her from being pissed at the shit she says.

Ichijo Chie hated her grandmother-in-law. Truly. She was respectful to the woman. Still hated her. And she hated seeing her in person, Chie was positive her in-law hated seeing her as well. Who else comments how unfeminine their in-law is when said in-law is still _in the room?_ If Kou wasn't there Chie probably would've done something that got her shunned from Inaba.

"What do you mean she's coming _here_?"

"They want to spend the holidays with us this year," he explained. Ichijo Kou, her husband, the sweetest thing to ever walk the earth. Couldn't hurt a fly even if he turned evil and became a super villain.

Loving Kou meant loving a lot of things: Basketball (which Chie took as a challenge to beat him one day), Daisuke (platonically, he's a good man in Chie's opinion), Aiya's, and his family. Oh, did Kou love his family. He would do anything for his family, he went to college in America for his family, he practiced traditional customs for his family. The only thing for his family he didn't do was marry her, Chie.

And Chie knew that his family was skeptical of her, her whole way of life was just not what the Ichijo's did. Though over time her parents-in-law warmed up to her, and she warmed up to them. They were good people, loving their son despite him not being their blood. Chie didn't mind her sister-in-law who was a teenager now, she's a good kid. But that grandmother...

It was hell enough, getting to this point in her and Kou's relationship. The woman basically interrogated her when she heard Chie was dating her grandson. It was a pain in the ass, because now that Chie is a part of their family _she's_ the one learning all that traditional stuff. And it's never enough, no matter what she does it's not enough. Luckily Chie only has to see the elderly woman a handful of times throughout the year. But now she wanted to come here? Into her home? No. Chie loves Kou, but not enough to let that woman into her home.

* * *

Yasoinaba

2021

The next morning was as cold as the last one. By the time Yosuke woke up, Chie was gone. It was weird, she kept waking up earlier and earlier. He knew she woke up early to train. And he knew she had to wake up early to get to work. But a man should be able to wake up with his girlfriend next to him, not this bullshit!

This shouldn't bother him as much as it does. He knows this shouldn't bother him. So why was it? But he couldn't think about that right now, he had to get to work. Getting up and getting dressed was the same as it was every other day. He'd have to talk to the landlord about the heating, it was getting ridiculous.

Just as he was about to walk out the door Yosuke tripped over Muku.

_Why..._

* * *

Toyko

2020

_I HATE Christmas Cards..._ Makoto mentally scowled. While it was partially her fault, she didn't expect Ann to force her to shift through only photographs.

Makoto mentioned while Ann was organizing the cards that she _thinks_ she has some photos of her dad and the mystery man. Though Ann jumped on the opportunity to find out if this man really was her uncle or not. So here Makoto was, looking through old photos that Sae happened to give her when she moved out a while back, and searching for any indication of Mr. Sideburns.

But the photos didn't really tell her much, about Mr. Sideburns anyway. She still looked at them for a long while anyway since they were mostly photos of her father. "Find anything yet?" Ann asked.

The two were still on the floor, each focusing on their own task. "No, nothing. I'm telling you Ann, he probably wasn't important-"

"You don't just _let_ someone else's kid touch your sideburns if you didn't know that person personally. There _has_ to be something there!"

As Makoto was about to retort her eyes locked on to one photograph specifically. It was her father, of course, but he was with another man. Mr. Sideburns. He had a grey suit, brown hair and sideburns, and those all too familiar red sunglasses. "I found him," Makoto said.

Ann peered over Makoto's shoulder to get a look at the photo. "What is he a lawyer or something?"

"A... detective, I think? It's been a while..." Makoto racked her brain, trying to remember who this man was. But anything past his appearance was a mystery to her.

Her girlfriend slipped the photo out of her hands and turned it over, looking for a name or date. "Hey! There's something here!"

There was! Something written on the back.

_12/12/2001_

_Sumaru City, Kounan Poliece Department_

_Case Closed_

"Sumaru City... I don't know where that is," Makoto admitted.

The two of them sat in silence, flipping the piece of print around between the actual photo and what was on the back. Neither of them wanted to get on a train and go to Sumaru City, especially int the cold and everything going on. But Makoto could see the glint in Anns eye, she wasn't going to let this go. "Does your sister work outside of Tokyo? For trials I mean."

"Yes, sometimes," Makoto answered, she could see where this was going, "you want me to call Sae about Mr. Sideburns aren't you?"

* * *

Tokyo

2025

By the time Futaba got out of the shower the living room looked like nothing ever happened. Everything was back in its correct place, the floor was no longer sticky, and the smell of vomit was gone. _How does Haru work so fast? Or I take really long showers,_ Futaba thought.

She saw Haru fixing up some furniture that didn't really need fixing. "I managed to get out the smell," she said.

"Thank God, we would've had to burn down the building." She was partially joking. She's read that some buildings had to be burned down because of a forever potent smell.

Haru nodded, although Futaba doubted, she understood. "But I don't understand, why can't I go into Yusuke's art studio?"

Futaba's answer was grabbing the older woman's hand and leading her into the room. _Why does it look worse than before?_ The more the two looked around the room the more flaws they found.

"What happened here?"

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

Shinjiro went back inside the dorm once he managed to calm himself down. How the hell was he supposed to rig up these lights when he had no way to get them on the side of the building? He could ask Mitsuru for a new design, but that could take days to figure out and set up. He didn't want to be rigging up lights when it was colder than it already was. Today was oddly nice outside, that's why he made it a point to do it today. But he can't do it today. So the hell was he supposed to do?

Plopping down in a chair the teen let himself relax, if only for a moment. Maybe he'll think of something before it gets dark out. The dorm was quiet, everyone off doing their own thing, even Koromaru wasn't around. It wasn't quite like this a lot, he'd have to enjoy it.

"Shinjiro-senpai?"

And there goes his moment of peace. He craned his neck to see Fuuka coming down the stairs and towards him. He wasn't mad at her, he hoped she knew that. "Yeah?"

"I found a way we can still set up the lights!"

 _Of course she figured out something._ Shinjiro got up and shoved his hands back into his pockets. "How?"

"We can set them up on the roof!"

He shook his head. "That wouldn't work, it's a flat roof."

"I meant we could hang them off the roof," Fuuka explained, "it wouldn't be what Mitsuru-senpai asked but isn't something better than nothing?"

She had a point.

* * *

Junes

2014

The Investigation Team split up into groups. Kanji and Chie had to carry the tree back to the Dojima residence, with Yukiko carrying the tree stand. While Naoto, Teddie, Rise, Yosuke and Yu were in Junes looking at ornaments, garlands, and tree lights.

It became a battle between Naoto and Yosuke vs Rise and Teddie. Naoto and Yosuke trying to find safe, appropriate, and fair priced items for their tree. Rise and Teddie went off their emotions and what looked nice.

"Rise-san you can't use those lights for a Christmas tree," Naoto told the idol.

Rise shoved the lights into Yu's arms. "Why not? They're lights!"

"Bush lights, Rise. Bush lights."

"The difference?"

"They're too big to put on a tree, especially an indoor tree," Naoto explained, taking the lights away from Yu. "let's find more appropriate lights."

Meanwhile Teddie was grabbing anything he could find, and Yosuke kept having to put everything back. And Yu was stuck in the middle, wondering why he hadn't bought all this stuff himself the night before.


	7. The Salvation Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji just wants to get something nice for his girlfriend.

Tokyo

2018

Ryuji is a simple guy. He loves his friends, his Ma, and his girlfriend. But when the holidays came around again he had a vague idea what he was going to do.

His friends? He already got them gifts.

His Ma? He was going to make her dinner.

Makoto.

He didn't know what to do for Makoto. He couldn't just get her some gift. It had to be special... and in his budget. He couldn't just get her some ring or something she wouldn't use. He had to find _something._

"Excuse me, sir?"

Ryuji stopped in his tracks and looked at the man. "Yeah?"

"Would you mind donating a few hundred yen?"

 _Damnit, he's one of those Salvation Army dudes._ "I'm low on cash dude."

"That's fine! Even a few yen helps!"

"I'll uh, come back! Later! When I have more money to give."

"I'll take your word for it!"

Ryuji walked away and the man instantly began hassling some other pedestrian. He wasn't walking down this street ever again.

* * *

Yasoinaba

2025

"It's just for a few days-"

"A few days!"

"Until the new year-"

"A week."

"Yes! It's only for a week!"

The more Kou tried to reason with her the more she hated the idea. A whole week with her in-laws... It's going to be actual hell.

"Why now?" Chie asked. "They never stayed with us before, so why now?"

Kou stayed silent for a moment. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I don't understand it either!"

"This is gonna suck."

"Come on don't be like that, you might be surprised!"

"With your grandmother? I doubt it."

"Just try to be nice? I know you two don't always get along but she's still my grandmother," Kou pleaded.

"Fine."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2021

Yosuke managed to get Chie to come to the food court at Junes for lunch. "So how's work?" He asked.

"Everyone's still looking for that guy," Chie said.

As she took a bite of her steak Yosuke said, "The guy who tripped you?"

Chie abruptly stood up. "He didn't trip me!"

"Hey chew your food! And he totally did!" Yosuke found it a bit funny that Chie got tripped by some crook. If she had gotten hurt he wouldn't be as calm about this as he currently is.

She sat back down and crossed her arms, she wasn't going to forget this. "What about you? How's your day going?" 

He groaned. "I hate Christmas time..."

* * *

Tokyo

2020

"Sae?"

Makoto couldn't believe Ann was making her call her sister about a man who may not even still be alive.

_"Makoto? What is it?"_

Sae should be at work about now. She should leave her alone, "Nothing, it's nothing."

_"You wouldn't call me if it was 'nothing'."_

Sighing internally she asked, "Do you remember a man when we were kids? Maybe one of Dad's co-workers?"

_"You need to be more specific. He worked with a lot of men."_

"Brown hair, grey suit, black tie, he always wore red glasses. He had sideburns and smelled like a bakery-"

_"Did you say red glasses?"_

"Yes. He supposedly works in Sumaru City?"

There was a pause. _"That sounds like Katsuya Suou. He's a detective for the Kounan Police Department."_

"You know him, sis?"

_"I've met him a few times. Why are you asking about him?"_

Makoto knew there was no use in lying to her sister. "Ann is sending Christmas cards and she wanted to know if I had any uncles."

_"Well, he isn't our uncle."_

"I figured."

_"He was one of dad's friends though. I remember him coming to visit us when we were younger."_

"Yeah?"

_"You kept trying to pet his sideburns."_

"Oh..."

_"Let me guess, you want to call him?"_

". . . yes."

_"I'll send you his number."_

* * *

Tokyo

2025

"No idea, I don't remember shit."

"Such language," Yusuke said as he walked into the room.

Haru looked around the room, even taking a few steps closer to get a better look. "Is that supposed to be a persona?"

"I don't know!" Futaba told her again.

Haru turned to look at the confused couple. "Should I call Ryuji-kun and Sumire-chan? To help with the cleanup?"

"I'd prefer to go back to bed," Yusuke said, "however, I cannot let this monstrosity dominate my studio!"

"Yeah!" Futaba chimed in, "I wanna know how this happened!"

"Is this the culprit?"

The couple looked at Haru as she picked up a bottle of alcohol off the floor. How didn't they see that before?

"Aw geez..."

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

On the roof, Shinjiro was making sure the damn staples would go into the building this time. Fuuka, meanwhile, was holding a strand of lights, waiting to do her part.

"It works," he told her, "hand me the lights."

"Oh, I thought I could hold them? While you keep them in place?" Fuuks suggested.

Not in the mood for this Shinjiro nodded and let Fuuka come near the side of the building. "But if you start shaking you're going back downstairs," he said.

"I understand."

"Don't unravel them all the way, just a little bit," he ordered.

Fuuka did as she was told and held the lights in place off the side of the building. Shinjiro leaned in and held the staple gun in place.

"It worked!" Fuuka cheered, although softly.

"We're not done," he reminded her.

For a few minutes, they had a good flow. Fuuka stretching out the lights while Shinjiro stapled them in place. They were doing well when someone called out from below, "Fuuka-tan? Why are you on the roof?"

 _God damnit Iori._ "What do you want?" Shinjiro called back.

"Is that you Senpai? What are you guys doing on the roof?"

Before Shinjiro could tell him to mind his own business Fuuka shouted, "We're trying to rig up these lights!"

* * *

Yasoinaba

2014

It took the five of them a while to get everything they need for the tree. Lights, balls, and a bunch of crafting material. Sometime during their shopping trip Kanji called and asked if they could make ornaments once they got the tree into the house. Everyone agreed it would be a nice idea, and Nanako would be able to make an ornament as well.

"Dude, where did you get all that money?"

The price of all their items was only getting bigger, there was no way Yu was going to let Yosuke pay for the whole thing. "Shadows."

"I'm not surprised..."

They left Junes in a rush and quickly made their way back to the Dojima Residence. By the time they reached the house, it was already getting dark. Yukiko waved the five of them down as they got close and Chie and Kanji picked up the tree with ease.

They didn't have a lot of time.


	8. Buy me something!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu and Yosuke think Nanako deserves a gift.

Okina

2012

"Did you ever get Christmas presents as a kid?"

Yu was invited to 'hang out' with Yosuke at Okina. The silver haired teen didn't even question why they were there, any chance to spend with his boyfriend was worth it.

"Yes, sometimes," Yu answered, "why?"

"I was thinking... maybe we should get Nanako something? For the holidays. She's put up with so much crap over the past year and a half," Yosuke explained.

Yu couldn't help but smile. "That's a great idea."

"Thanks Partner."

But that's when the question hit. "Any ideas what we should get her?"

"Uh." Yosuke hadn't thought this through. "When I was her age, I got an ant farm."

"I don't think she'll enjoy an ant farm..."

"We'll think of something!"

* * *

Tokyo

2018

Ryuji was still wandering around Tokyo, looking for the perfect thing for Makoto. Maybe he should just get her something simple, something she'll actually use. A good sturdy notebook would be good, she's always running around so something sturdy would be nice. He could make her dinner, but would she have the time? Maybe if he pleaded he could get Yusuke to do a commission of her persona.

Deep in thought he didn't realize he was on the same street he was earlier that day. "You! Blond sir!"

 _Damn it not this guy_ _again._ He looked at the guy with his little red bucket with its little sign taped on it. "Yeah?"

"Do you have some spare yen to donate?"

 _Charities._ He thought. "No not yet, I'm working on it."

"If you think you need to donate a lot to feel good, you're wrong," the man told him, "even ten yen is useful!"

"No I'm just-" Should he even bother? This man was a complete stranger her happened to run into twice in one day. "I'm just looking for a gift and my budget it tight so- I don't need to explain myself! Look, I'll donate when I have the time!"

The man undaunted said, "You could always make something. Gifts have more sentimental value if they're made and not bought."

"You're just tryin' to get me to donate more money," Ryuji accused.

"Ideally yes, not too many people donate anymore. It's like no one has any Christmas spirit!"

The blond teen sighed. "I'll donate later."

He walked away expecting the man to mutter something. Instead the man said, "I'll be here!"

* * *

Yasoinaba

2025

"What do you mean _your_ in-laws?"

"What's wrong with my parents?"

This argument had been going on for three days. On and off again. Whenever Chie would get heated Kou would retreat, both in fear and he didn't want to argue with his wife over his family. Although the moment Chie mentioned her parents were going to drop in for a few hours while his family was visiting, he had to give his two cents.

"Your mother doesn't like me," Kou told his wife.

Chie gave him a confused look. "No she doesn't. Ever since we first got together, she's been going on about how respectable you are."

To Kou liking someone and being respected were two different things. Kou did his best to respect everyone, to treat them as they deserve to be treated. That didn't mean he liked everyone, he tried to but some people just make it hard for you to like them. That was the situation between Kou and Chie's mother. He knew his mother-in-law respected him, he worked hard to get where he is now, and he loved Chie more than anything. But he knew that she didn't like him, rumors got around in Inaba. Many assumed he was gay because he liked to polish balls.

Well, he wasn't, not completely anyway, but that's beside the point. He has a feeling his mother-in-law thinks that he'll break Chie's heart, to which he has two things to say. One, he would never do that to her. And two, he doesn't have a death wish.

"Chie, you always leave me alone with her and she never says anything. She just stares at me!"

"It's the same with me and your grandmother!"

"At least she doesn't think you're a gay man!"

"At least _she_ doesn't think you're a lesbian."

Wait. What?

* * *

Yasoinaba

2021

"Calm down boy..."

The first thing Yosuke deals with when he gets home every day is Muku pouncing on him. Muku was one of the few things he didn't complain about. Although Muku was like an extension of Chie, so he legally couldn't complain about the dog. Besides, he was Chie's problem and not his, all he had to do was walk him which isn't all that bad.

Managing to get out of the Saint Bernards pounce, Yosuke looked at the time on his phone. _I've got time..._ He went into the other room, got his laptop, and plopped down on the floor. He figured he could get a few minutes of songwriting in before he had to make dinner.

Just as he was getting into a flow Muku started barking. He was about to get up to answer the door when he heard an all too familiar voice, "Who's a good boy, Muku?"

Looking at the time Yosuke's eyes went wide. How long had he been on the floor? Springing up from the floor Yosuke heard Chie talk some more, "It's like someone casted a Mabufudyne in here. Where's Yosuke, Muku?"

Maybe he could sneak past her, he was still in his uniform. Maybe he could lie and say Junes had a flash sale and he was forced to work late. There was a 30% chance of it working, but he had to try. Hugging the wall Yosuke hopped he would be able to sneak out of the room while Chie came in to change.

"What are you doing?"

She took one step into the room and spotted him... "Just... stretching!"

"You didn't make dinner, did you?"

"No."

"Aiya's?"

"Aiya's..."

* * *

Tokyo

2020

Makoto wasn't expecting Sae to send her an actual number. She thought she would get an address or an email, not his actual phone number.

"Did you get an address?"

She'll be honest, she forgot Ann was in the room. "Better," was all she said.

"A phone number! How?"

"Maybe he contacted her once or they ran into one another?"

Ann stood up and stretched. "Well, it doesn't matter, you got something! Oh! What's his name? Is he an uncle?"

"Katsuya Suou, and no he isn't my uncle," Makoto answered, "shouldn't you be working on your cards?"

"Ah, mailing out those cards can be a pain. They can wait for a few hours. Your thing is more important!"

"Talking to a man who may or may not remember me is more important than sending cards to your actual family?"

"Yes! Family friends are basically family!"

Makoto stared at her phone, the screen black. "Should I call him now?"

"Yeah! Definitely! Wait. No. Let's eat first!"

* * *

Tokyo

2025

"Yo."

Futaba opened the door and let her friends in. In the end she let Haru call her friends over, they fought a god this should be _way_ easier. She was expecting Ryuji and Sumire, she was _not_ expecting her faux brother stumbling his way into her apartment.

"I thought he was sick?"

"I made him come," Sumire answered.

"What why?"

"Well because-"

"Shhh," Ren butt in, "so loud..."

"Where's Yusuke?" Ryuji asked.

"OBSENE! BE GONE! GO BACK TO THE HELL FROM WHICH YOU CAME!"

The five of them looked in the direction of the shouting and followed it. They all piled into Yusuke's art room and saw him on the floor scrubbing away what looked like one of Rens old personas, Mara.

Yusuke snapped his attention to his girlfriend. "Futaba! I require a beer!"

Ren looked like he was about to vomit, Sumire was grabbing onto Rens shirt so he wouldn't collapse, Ryuji was too busy looking around the room and Haru muttered something about how you're _not_ supposed to do that.

"Ryuji, get us some beer!"

"I, er, what?"

"You heard Inari, go get some!"

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

It wasn't long before Shinjiro and Fuuka were done with the lights. Granted they didn't use all the strands they were given, but it was something. But as Shinjiro went to plug the lights in he realized something. "Where's the extension cord?"

Fuuka scrambled over to the box and began searching through the lights, delicately taking them out of the box and putting them down next to it. By the time she got to the bottom all she found was another box full of staples. "I couldn't find the extension cord," she said, defeated.

"Alright stay here I'll go look for them," He said, "and put those lights back in the box."

So Shinjiro went back into the dorm while Fuuka began the process of putting the lights back in their designated box. Making sure they didn't tangle, and each strand was coiled up all nice and neat. By the time she finished she heard loud footsteps coming up to the roof. The door burst open and there was Shinjiro, annoyed and dusty. "We have no extension cords."

The girl abruptly stood up, this wasn't going to be good. She didn't say anything, but Shinjiro repeated, "We have no extension cords!"

"I'll go buy some!" Fuuka said quickly.

"We have _no_ extension cords? Anywhere! Why would a dorm _not_ have extension cords!" Shinjiro shouted.

At this point Fuuka guessed he was talking to himself. She carefully made her way around him and down to her room. She did have an extension cord in her closet, hopefully that would suffice until she could buy another one. Quickly grabbing it Fuuka dashed back up to the roof where Shinjiro was still muttering about the extension cords. She held out the extension cord to him which got him out of his stupor.

"Where'd you find this?"

"I had it in my room, I wasn't using it," Fuuka explained, "we can use it until we buy more."

Shinjiro was about to retort but he stopped. He just hoped she wasn't using the extension cord before she gave it to him. 

* * *

Dojima Residence

2014

"You're doing it wrong!"

"You think holding this is easy?"

"I could do a better job than that!"

 _Why are we yelling?_ Once everyone piled into the house Yu suggested they put the tree next to the couch where all the gardening equipment was. They could just move it for the time being and put it back once the holidays were over. It seemed simple enough. Though once Yukiko put the tree stand down the issues started. Naoto had Kanji and Chie move the tree ever so slightly so it would be in the middle of the stand. Then Naoto had to show Rise and Teddie to get the screws into the tree, which involved a lot of trial, error, and complaints.

"How long are you guys going to argue about this?" Yosuke asked, "it shouldn't be this hard!"

"Then you do it!" Rise shouted, getting up from the floor.

"Fine, I will! Naoto what do I do?"

Yosuke plopped on the floor next to Naoto and copied her movements. Rise went off somewhere, muttering about tree sap. Yu looked at Kanji and Chie who were still holding the tree upright. "I can take over if one of you need a break," he offered."

Kanji shook his head. "'s good Senpai."

"Yeah, we got this!" Chie agreed.

A voice came from the other room. "What is all this for?"

Yu carefully walked away from the tree and into the other room to see Yukiko going through the bag of craft stuff they bought at Junes. "We're going to make ornament's," he told her.

"That's a good idea, who thought of that?"

"Kanji-"

As his name was spoken Kanji's voice could be heard through the whole house. "WATCH WERE YER GOING YOU STUPID BEAR!"


	9. Finding Parking Spaces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves bring Ren back to Tokyo for the holidays.

Tokyo

2017

Ren was coming back to Tokyo for the holidays, to the dismay of his parents. But he missed his friends in Tokyo, so they reluctantly let him take the next train to Tokyo. His plan was to surprise his friends by simply walking into Leblanc. Morgana thought it was stupid, he was very verbal about it during the train ride. "Someone is going to hear you," he warned the feline.

"It's still a stupid plan," Morgana reminded him.

"Shush, we're close."

As the train pulled into the station Ren pulled up his hood, it reminded him of last year. He got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, earning a howl from Morgana. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." He apologized. Ren made his way off the train, but the moment he stepped onto the platform he was tackled by a red blur.

"Senpai!"

"Sumire?"

Someone cleared their throat. "Ahem."

Ren looked up to see his friends walking towards him, everyone was all here. "How did you-"

"I have your phone bugged," Futaba reminded him.

"I still don't understand why you still need those," Makoto asked.

Ryuji put an arm around Ren. "Yo Ren! Thought you could sneak up on us?"

"Yes..."

"Big mistake, you can't sneak up on us even if you tried," Ann said.

"Can we please get off the platform?" Makoto pleaded.

They all agreed, standing on the train platform wasn't the best idea. All nine of them made their way out of the station and piled into the van parked close by. And soon they were on the road, with Makoto behind the wheel. Ann sat in the front near Makoto, messing with the radio. Ren sat in the middle of the second row with Ryuji and Sumire on either side of him. Yusuke, Haru, and Futaba sat in the back, with Morgana jumping around between rows whenever he felt like it.

The chatter in the car was loud, with the radio playing music underneath all the ruckus. But as they got closer to Leblanc Makoto noticed something. "There's no parking spaces..."

* * *

Okina

2012

"What about candy?"

"What?"

They couple were walking around Okina, continuing their search for the perfect gift for Nanako.

"We could get her some candy," Yosuke repeated. When Yu didn't respond Yosuke asked, "What?"

"I mean that could work. I'm not sure if that's what she'd want though," Yu answered.

"Alright well... there has to be _something_."

* * *

Tokyo

2018

"Donations! Donations are very much appreciated!"

How did Ryuji keep running into this guy? It's been a few days since he first passed this man. And if Ryuji was being honest, he completely forgot about the man with the bucket until now. _Please don't see me, please don't see me, PLEASE DON'T SEE ME-_

"Oh, you again."

 _Damnit, he noticed me..._ "Yeah, it's me again. This is a different street," he told the charity man.

"I rotate between streets. Why? Were you trying to avoid me?"

"What? No!" He was lying, he totally was.

The man chuckled. "It's fine, a lot of people do. They see a man with a bucket asking for donations and they turn a blind eye."

"That sucks."

The man put his bucket under his arm. "It does! I know it looks like I'm just trying to get donations, and I am, but it's for a greater good."

"Why are you even out here then? If no one bothers?"

"Well, this might come as a surprise, but I actually like being out here," said the man, "no one forced me to do this, I just decided to. You know? I just wanted to give back, for everything I've been given."

"Woah, that's actually pretty nice Mr..."

"Ichijo. Kou Ichijo."

"Ryuji Sakamoto." He wasn't sure why he told this man his name.

"Well Sakamoto-kun I hope you find what you're looking for. And if you want to donate." He held out his bucket. "You know where to find me."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2025

It was quiet for a while, neither of them mentioning their argument a few days prior. Kou kept wondering what Chie said at the end of their argument. Did his grandmother really think she was a lesbian? Was she? If she was then why did she date him? Why did she _marry_ him? Hold on, he was overthinking this, he shouldn't assume things, then he'd be no better than his grandmother.

When Chie came home from work that night the first thing Kou said was, "Hey."

"Um, hey? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"You don't normally say 'hey' when I walk in the door," she said, taking off her shoes. "Look whatever it is, say it."

"You're not right?" He blurted out.

"I'm not what-" she looked at him- "No!"

"Ok, good."

"What's that supposed to mean? What if I was?"

 _How did this go so wrong so quickly?_ "I would want you to be happy and not feel like your trapped here with me. But you aren't so it doesn't matter!" _Why am I shouting?_

"Well what about you!"

"I'm not!"

"Good!"

"Why are we shouting?"

"I don't know!" Chie paused and took a breath, before continuing in a less-screamy tone, "Seriously though. You're not, right?"

Kou shook his head. "Of course not."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2021

"Sir the heat isn't-"

"Your late on the rent Hanamura."

Ever since Yosuke and Chie moved in together Yosuke made a point to always pay the rent. Chie could pay for anything else, but the rent was his job. Which caused their landlord to not like them very much.

"I know, sir, but-"

"Come talk to me once you pay your rent."

Nothing was going right for him lately. Well, it rarely did. But it was worse than usual.

_Maybe I can ask mom for more blankets..._

* * *

Tokyo

2020

Pressing the call button, Makoto held the phone to her ear. The longer she listened to it ring the more fears and worries she collected. As she waited, she called out to Ann, "Are you writing up those Christmas cards?"

"Yes!" She called back, "Focus on your thing!"

Makoto decided to call Suou-san in a different room, she didn't know what kind of man he'd be. And if he said something Ann didn't like she would wrestle the phone out of her hands and give him a piece of her mind. Plus, she wanted to make sure Ann would actually write those Christmas cards instead of listening in on her conversation.

 _It's been ringing for too long, maybe I_ _should-_

Then someone picked up the phone. _"This is Katsuya Suou, who is this?"_

Makoto was stunned silent; she wasn't expecting him to pick up. She wasn't expecting his voice to be exactly as she remembered. _"Is anyone there?"_

"Yes, forgive me I'm here."

_"Who is this?"_

"Makoto Niijima."

_"Niijima? Are you related to-"_

"Yes." Her voice cracked.

_"You didn't let me finish."_

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just excited," she admitted.

She heard something that sounded like a chuckle. _"I remember you, Niijima,"_ he began, _"you used to pet my sideburns."_

* * *

Tokyo

2025

"Futaba-chan! Yusuke-kun! Neither of you should be drinking," Haru scolded.

But neither of them listened, granted the moment Futaba took a sip she instantly felt sick and ended up giving it to Ryuji. She still didn't know what happened the night before. She knew that alcohol was the culprit, but she couldn't just pull an Ace Attorney and click everything until she found something. And this wasn't L.A. Noir where a little sound would play whenever she _did_ find something.

Regardless, the six adults were now scrubbing the room clean, except for Ren who looked like he was going to pass out. The entire time Yusuke was muttering about art and how what happened here must've been torture for his art supplies.

"Is that supposed to be Ren?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to Ryuji who was looking at the 'painting' of a naked man's back. Now that Futaba got a better look it did look like Ren! "How do you know what Ren's back looks like?" Haru asked.

"B-bathhouse."

Futaba ignored them and looked at Yusuke. "Inari, why would you paint Ren's back?"

"I could not have done this. Even in a drunken stupor, I could have painted a much more accurate backside of our leader!"

Before Yusuke could continue in another art monologue Ryuji cut him off. "Ok ok so you didn't do it. That means Futaba did it."

Futaba could feel her insides folding in. "Ew gross, he's like my brother!"

"Didn't you have a crush on him once?" Ryuji asked.

That caught Yusuke's attention. "Did you?"

"I did it! Don't blame Futaba-senpai!"

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

"Why the hell are the blinking?"

The extension cord was just long enough to be plugged into an outlet. Fuuka was inside plugging the extension cord in, so she had only a vauge idea what the lights would look like. But Shinjiro's cursing made it clear, something was wrong.

She went outside and looked up towards the roof to see that the lights were indeed blinking. _Why are they blinking? They weren't blinking before,_ she wondered.

Meanwhile Shinjiro, who was curing like a sailor, didn't even notice her presence next to him. All Fuuka had to do to get his attention, all be it unintentionally, was cough. To which he stopped in his verbal tracks and looked down to her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"A bit." She looked back up at the lights. "They're pretty."

"They aren't supposed to be blinking," he growled.

"I can-"

"No. Go buy more extension cords, I'll check the lights," he said, going back into the dorm.

But Fuuka followed him. "I can help with the-"

"Fuuka."

"But this is my-"

"Don't make me repeat myself a third time."

* * *

Dojima Residence

2014

The tree was finally secured in the stand after thirty minutes of bickering. The group looked at Naoto for guidance, what should they do next?

"We should check the lights to make sure they work," the detective explained, "then we should wrap them around the tree."

"Teddie can do it!" Teddie, rather forcefully, pulled a strand of lights out of one of the bags.

"No, not like that!" Naoto warned.

Naoto showed the rest of them how to check Christmas lights, and what branches they should put the lights on. She handed the strand to Yu. "I trust you can handle this, Senpai."

Grabbing the lights Yu started at top of the tree and clipped the first light onto a branch. Then he clipped another, and another, while Teddie and the girls checked the rest of the lights. "I ran out of lights," Yu told them.

Yosuke grabbed a strand of lights the girls finished checking and handed it to him. "Here, Partner."

It only took two strands of lights to wrap around the tree, or at least how Naoto told him too. Although she was adjusting ever single light she thought was off. Leaving the rest of the former persona users to talk amongst themselves.

"Nana-chan is going to be bear-y excited!"

"Maybe I should buy her a gift..."

"You could make her something!"

"Yeah! Like a scarf or something!"

"I can help with that!"

Everyone's voices went quite when one, albeit small, voice spoke. "Big Bro!"


	10. Batteries not Included

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko gets her girlfriend a gift for Christmas.

The Amagi Inn

2015

No one was good at everything, but Yukiko tried her best to get Chie the best gifts. Though finding gifts for Chie got harder as the girls grew up. As children, or even when they were in middle school, Yukiko could just find a toy and that would be enough. Then high school came around and Chie was focused on her training and getting stronger. And while workout equipment could be expensive it didn't have to be if you knew what you were looking for.

Then Chie asked Yukiko to be her girlfriend.

And finding the right gift became so much more difficult. But Yukiko managed, she would never let Chie down. But as she was wrapping the gift, she realized something.

_Batteries not included._

* * *

Tokyo

2017

"Come on guys, help me find a space," Makoto asked.

Ryuji pressed up against the front seat. "For real?"

"Yes, 'for real'," Makoto responded, "sit back down Ryuji."

The blond slumped back into his seat and the chatter in the van died down when they hit a red light. So quite they could hear the radio clearly and the hum of the engine. "Let's not fret, the must surely be a parking space somewhere," Yusuke reassured the group.

"Yeah! Push comes to shove I can-"

Makoto shut Futaba down before she the thought could finish. "No hacking!"

"Ok, but I can just-"

"No removing license plates either," Ren scolded. As fun as that would be he didn't want to be arrested for a real crime.

The orange haired gremlin groaned, "Ugh, FINE!"

"But can't we do a little crime?" Ann asked.

"ANN!"

* * *

Okina

2012

"Buy me something!"

"Not with that attitude."

Yosuke easily blocked out the screaming child, it was an occurrence he came across far too often at Junes. Yu on the other hand, kept looking back at the whining child. "Don't," Yosuke said, snapping Yu from his thoughts.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"No," Yosuke repeated, "don't."

"But I could-"

"It's just some kid being a brat, ignore it."

"I know, I'm just saying-"

"Partner."

* * *

Tokyo

2018

"Get a job, ya bum!"

Ryuji _still_ hadn't found a gift for Makoto. Christmas was fast approaching, and he only had the vaguest idea of what he was going to do. At this point he was thinking going for the notebook idea, Makoto would prefer something useful, right?

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean-"

"Stop haggling people and man up!"

_Shut the eff up,_ _dude_ , Ryuji thought bitterly. He was wondering if he should tell the man to go eff himself when he heard a familiar sounding voice, "Sir, there's no need to cause a scene."

_Ichijo-san? Again?_

"Don't 'sir' me! You homeless piece of-"

"Hey!" Ryuji shouted, getting involved, "leave him alone!"

"Piss off kid, this doesn't concern you!" The man shouted back.

He could feel his blood boiling. "What was that?"

_**Bzzt** _

_What the hell?_

**_Bzzt_ **

Well that wasn't his phone.

_**Bzzt** _

Ryuji and the angry man looked at Ichijo when they heard it again: _**Bzzt**_

Ichijo finally realizing the sound was him reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Sorry it's my wife. Please continue."

The man scoffed and turned away. "Forget it."

"Yeah that's right! Walk away!"

"Don't egg him on," Ichijo warned, "but thank you."

"'s was nothing."

"Well I won't keep you. If you ever want to donate you know where to find me."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2025

Every day that passed Chie and Kou got more anxious. Chie because she would be forced to be near her in-laws for a week with nowhere to go. Kou because he would have to be the negotiator between his wife and his grandmother, while walking the dangerously slim line of not turning against his wife and not disobeying his grandmother. Mere hours before her in-laws came, Chie had to leave Muku under the care of Daisuke, who thankfully didn't mind looking after the dog. Nothing was looking up...

* * *

Yasoinaba

2021

It was the dead of night when he felt Chie move. _Is she leav- oh this is nice._

With the heat still not fixed and the temperature only dropping Yosuke was getting a bit desperate. He swore that he would buy a portable heater after work the next day, but tonight was just so _damn_ _cold_. Which is why he was surprised when Chie put an arm around him and snuggled up against his back. Not that he was complaining, although he would _like_ to be the big spoon. But he wasn't about to wake Chie up in the middle of the night.

* * *

Tokyo

2020

"Yo ho, sending Christmas cards!" Ann sang.

Makoto was getting engrossed by her conversation with Katsuya Suou that she barely noticed her girlfriends singing. _"Is there someone there?"_

"Yes, just my girlfriend-" the word girlfriend slipped between her lips before she realized what she just admitted- "I mean my roommate."

_"There is no need to feel ashamed around me. My brother is the same way."_

Well, that made her feel a little better. She'd normally be more careful about telling others her relationship with Ann, but Katsuya's voice gave her a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. Acceptance by your family, despite him not being related to her. "That's reassuring, thank you."

_"Your girlfriend is rather loud. I could call you back if now isn't a good time."_

"No! Everything is fine! She's just keeping herself busy."

Yet he changed the subject like it didn't faze him. _"How is Sae?"_

"Sae is good, she's a defense attorney now."

_"Is she now? I'm glad to hear that. And your father?"_

Makoto had to force the words out of her mouth. "He passed away, a few years ago."

_"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good man."_ His voice sounded strained, like he was forcing out his words as well.

For a moment there was only breathing coming through the line, both having an unspoken moment of silence for her father. Until Makoto regained a new memory. "Are you still dating that woman?"

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

"Her shirt had hearts over her breasts." She wished she remembered more, but that was all the physical description that came to mind. "She said the word 'positive' a lot."

_"Ah you mean Ms. Amano. I'm surprised you remembered her, given you've only met her a handful of times."_

"It's hard to forget." This 'Ms. Amano' woman, what little she actually remembered, reminded her of Ann, both happy and cheerful.

_"That she is. To answer your question, no. Although I do still speak to her quite a bit, would you like to speak with her?"_

"She's with you right now?"

_"Not at this very moment but I can get her on the line."_

* * *

Tokyo

2025

"Aw geez, look at this..." Everyone gathered outside of Yusuke's art studio and stared at Sumire. Except Ryuji who was forced to hold up a hungover Ren.

Yusuke in particular was stone faced while interrogating Sumire. "You painted a nude Ren in my studio?"

"Yes," the gymnast admitted, "but it wasn't on purpose! I just assumed-"

"I could have given you some critiques, you have much potentia-"

"Okay enough of that," Futaba interrupted, " _why_ did you paint a naked dude on my walls?"

"Forgive me Senpai, but you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You invited Ren and I over to drink something Yusuke-senpai bought," Sumire explained, "then you insisted we move into another room, so we don't break anything."

"That sounds very responsible for someone who was drunk," Haru commented.

"Hold on," Ryuji said, "so this whole thing is Futaba's fault."

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

"Senpai, please get off the roof!"

Shinjiro was on the roof wrangling with the lights. At first, he tried to get them to stop blinking, which he managed to figure out while Fuuka was out buying more extension cords. But now he locked himself onto the roof and refused to come down until he got all the lights to work. She knew he was stubborn, but she was getting worried.

"Hey Fuuka-tan!"

The teal-haired girl turned to her left to see, who else, Junpei walk up to her. "Junpai-kun," she greeted.

Shinjiro's voice roared off the top of the roof. "Damn asshole!"

"Is he alright?" Junpei asked, "are you guys still putting up those lights?"

"One light goes out; they all go out!"

* * *

Dojima Residence

2014

The sounds of snipping scissors and the scent of glue enveloped the Dojima Residence. The Investigation Team and Nanako were making their own tree ornaments while Dojima himself was making coffee.

"Why don't you make ornaments with us Naoto-kun?" Yukiko asked.

Their Detective Prince was still fiddling with the tree lights, adjusting them ever so slightly. "No thank you," Naoto answered, "I made mine a few days prior."

"A few days! That's like, a few days ago!" Chie shouted.

As Yukiko began to snicker Rise jumped in, "How did you know we were going to make ornaments?"

Naoto glanced at the group but kept fiddling with the lights, moving around the tree so they wouldn't see her face. "I didn't, I simply made a prediction. It just so happens I was right."

"Can we see it?" Yu asked.

The girl rushed her words, "It's nothing special."

Rise glanced at Kanji and turned back to Naoto. "Come on Naoto-kun! Kanji really wants to see it!"

"'s no big deal guys," Kanji mumbled.

"Alright."

"Wait what."


	11. Stale TV Specials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuya just wanted to relax after a long day of work.

Sumaru City

2001

Katsuya was exhausted, all he wanted was to spend his time with some of his favorite people as he internally celebrates his victory. But something felt off, _strange_. He should have gone home to Tatsuya, his little brother. But his feet brought him to a growingly familiar apartment. It took one knock on the door for Maya to open up and drag him inside. "I was wondering when you would show up!"

"I was busy." He wasn't wrong. Having one glance at the apartment Katsuya already hated it. He just wanted some quality time with Maya and Ulala yet there were sixteen, now seventeen, people in the apartment. "Having a party?"

"Yeah! You earned it!"

"I didn't ask for-"

Another person caught the detective's eye. "Shut up and accept people care about you."

"Ulala. You did this didn't you?"

The vulgar woman smirked. "What if I did?"

"She did," Maya interrupted, "she made me clean my room."

"Ma-ya what if someone saw it?"

"Who goes into someone's room during a party?"

While the two women began bickering Katsuya made his way through the apartment. Until a shout caught his attention. "His name is 'Winter' you assholes!"

"Shut up."

"They could at least say his name right!"

"I thought he was the winter warlock?"

"Do you pay attention Ginko?"

Katsuya approached and was surprised to see Tatsuya and his friends watching a Christmas special from the west. "I remember this," he said.

The teenagers turned to look at him a mix of surprise and embarrassment. Jun gave Katsuya a respectful nod. "Congratulations on solving the case Suou-san."

"Thank you."

"Why are you kids here?"

Tatsuya frowned and looked back to the TV. "Nii-chan I'm twenty."

"Big sis said we could watch TV while you guys got drunk!" Cheered Eikichi.

"That doesn't answ-"

Another shout echoed through the apartment. "You can't be serious. Katsuya!"

"Ulala?"

He was hit with a sudden wave of fear as the two women approached. Ulala put her elbow on his shoulder and Maya was looking at him expectantly. "Tell me Big Suou. Did you really let Officer Niijima's daughter touch your sideburns?"

* * *

Junes

2015

_There has to be batteries at_ _Junes_

Yukiko didn't really want to be at Junes at this time of night. Granted the store was still open and it wasn't that late into the night, but she'd rather be planning something for Chie than searching through Junes for batteries.

"Yuki-chan!"

Stopping in her tracks the girl was actually relieved to see Teddie squeaking his way over to her. He had to know where the batteries were right? "Teddie, do you know where the batteries are?"

"Batteries?"

"Please tell me you know what batteries are." She didn't have time to explain what batteries were.

The mascot thought for a moment before perking up. "I know where those are! Follow me!"

As the bear started squeaking off Yukiko followed with a passion. This gift was going to be perfect.

* * *

Tokyo

2017

"I can't believe you tried slashing that man's tires," Makoto scowled at her friends.

Haru leaned forward in her seat. "To be fair, he did deserve it Mako-chan."

"No, he did not," Makoto snapped.

"He took our spot!" Ryuji shouted, "that ass deserves to have his tires slashed!"

Ann nodded in agreement. "If he likes that spot so much, let him stay there!"

"YEAH!" Cheered the rest of the former thieves.

The light turned red and Makoto rested her head on the steering wheel. "You guys will be the death of me."

"May I suggest someone else drive?" Yusuke asked.

Sumire nodded in agreement. "Does anyone know how to drive?"

The thieves looked at one another. First, they all looked at Haru.

"I... never learned how to drive..." the girl admitted.

Then they all looked at Yusuke to which Futaba heckled, "If Mario Kart says anything, we'd all be dead if Inari drives."

"I'm afraid that is true."

The light turned green and Makoto continued her search for a parking space. But then Ryuji got a wicked idea. "Let me drive!"

"NO!"

* * *

Okina

2012

"I have to go to the bathroom..."

"What's with your bladder?"

"I can't hold it!"

"Maybe you should go to a doctor."

"Partner!"

* * *

Tokyo

2018

Ryuji found himself walking an all too familiar street. Although what made this time different is that he knew what he was going to do. Get a gift for Makoto? No, he still had no idea what to get her. Instead, he needed advice, and he only kinda knew one person willing to help.

"Donations! Any little bit will do- Good afternoon Sakamoto-kun."

"Gee, you dropped that act quick."

"Well, when ninety percent of pedestrians ignore you, I'll take any excuse for a break," the man explained, "So what can I do for you?"

It was now or never. "Didn't you say you have a wife a few days ago?"

The man's brows furrowed. "Yes? Why? Think a guy like me can't get the girl?"

"Hell no! More like, _how_?"

"How... what?"

"How do you give gifts?" Ryuji asked.

"Oh, well you could've just asked," Ichijo said, putting his bucket under his arm, "No need to bring my wife into it."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize. But to give the perfect gift you have to know what she likes."

"I fig- how did you-"

"No one tries _this_ _hard_ to find gifts for a guy," the man explained, "but just do something that would impress her. Something kind. Most girls like kindness. Unless she's a gold digger, but you don't look like the kind of kid to have that much money."

He couldn't imagine Makoto being a gold digger. "She's not. But you gave me an idea."

"Glad to be of help! But how about a little tip for that advice?" He gripped his bucket with both hands and held it out to Ryuji.

"Not today, but I'll see you soon."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2025

"She's a witch, I hate her!"

"Seriously Chie? I thought we went over this."

"I know! I still hate her though; you can't say anything to change that!"

Kou grumbled something under his breath before looking back at his wife. "We agreed to stop insulting our in-laws."

"I don't insult them, it's just _her_! Why do I have to give up my dog just so she can stay here?" Chie argued.

"I don't want to be away from Muku either. But you know how my grandmother gets."

"Yeah, like a witch! Whenever she's around all the neighborhood cats come running."

"They do not-"

"Do to!"

"What do you know about my grandmother?"

"She's a witch!"

"Oh my god-"

"You know it's true Kou! Where are you going?"

Kou, on his part, tired of this argument and trying not to go feral, left the room without a word.

* * *

Yasoinaba

2021

"Chie where the hell are you?"

_"I'm at home with Muku."_

"Bullshit!"

_"You're home?"_

"No, what do you think?"

_"Don't get sarcastic with me!"_

"Where are you."

_"I took Muku on a walk, relax."_

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?"

_"I'll be back once you get the heat fixed."_

"But I got a- Chie? Damn it!"

_She hung up on me!_

* * *

Tokyo

2020

Ann's muffled voice could be heard through the walls. "I don't even _know_ half these people!"

"You wanted to do Christmas Cards," Makoto called out to her girlfriend.

The girl almost dropped her phone when a womans voice ran through the line, _"Mako-chan!"_

"Amano-san, how are you?"

_"So polite!"_

"Thank you."

_"How old are you now? Eighteen? Nineteen?"_

"Twenty-two."

_"Oh my god! What happened to the baby who kept touching Katsuya's sideburns?"_

"Um-"

There was some shuffling coming through the line. Two, no, three voices all coming through in chunks. _"You don't need to tell her that."_

_"Wait she touched his sideburns?"_

_"Jealous?"  
_

_"Of a toddler? Please."_

"I can still hear you," Makoto reminded them.

There was a pause before Katsuya's voice returned. _"Forgive them, it's been a rough year."_

Makoto could hear Amano's whispering (not so whispering) voice, _"Ask her to come visit!"_

_"Ms. Amano wants you to visit once everything settles."_

_"That's not what I-"_

"That would be ideal," Makoto answered, "can I call you again after the holidays? I have some questions about my father."

_"Of course, Makoto. Happy Holidays."_

"To you as well."

Then she hung up.

* * *

Tokyo

2025

_The Night Before_

"Who's got the toilet paper?"

Sumire was very concerned. Futaba-senpai had called a half hour ago asking if she and Ren wanted to drink some... well, she forgot what it was called, but it was something foreign that Yusuke-senpai bought for the holidays. She agreed to come, but only because she wanted to make sure her senpai were okay.

Futaba patted Sumire's back a little too hard. "Sumire, have some!"

A cup of something was shoved into the gymnast's hands, she peered into the cup and saw a clear liquid inside. If she didn't know better, she would have mistaken it for water. "Oh, no thank you senpai."

"Nonsense," said Yusuke, "this is a celebration!"

"For what?" She asked.

"For another year of life and-"

Ren peered his head from around a corner. "Futaba!"

"What!" She shouted back.

"Where's the toilet paper?"

"Why?"

"I spilled some paint-"

Yusuke turned so fast Sumire wondered if he was even facing her in the first place. "What!"

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

The longer this went on the more worried Fuuka became. It was getting later and later into the day and more people arriving back to the dorms. It had gotten so bad Shinjiro had starting messing with the fuse box. But every time Fuuka tried to help, he shrugged her off. "Maybe I can-"

"No, Fuuka."

"But this is my-"

"I can handle this, Fuuka."

"Will you let me finish?"

"You just did."

She knew he was stubborn but this was rediculous. If he wouldn't listen then she would just have to take matters into her own hands. She took one step away from him and there was a little crack of electricity. Looking back, the two of them stared at the fuse box.

Then the power went out.

"Someone get a flashlight, I blew a fuse!" Shinjiro roared out. But as Fuuka tried to step away his hand gripped her shoulder. "You stay here."

* * *

Dojima Residence

2014

Everything was coming together. Everyone began hanging up their ornaments in the front of the tree. It turns out Naoto's ornament was a little Sukuna-Hikona and its eyes glowed in the dark.

With Naoto hanging up her ornament everyone else joined in. Kanji whipped up a little bunny ornament that was incredibly soft, hopefully just as durable. Teddie made some tiny glasses that looked like the joke glasses they all knew too well. Yosuke made a little Junes sign. Chie just made a pinecone covered in glitter. Rise made a gingerbread man out of cardboard. Yukiko made a mini fan like the one she used in the TV world. Nanako made Teddies bear costume, it took a while, but she was determined. And Yu? Yu made an origami crane. 

Once all the ornaments were done and on the tree, Yu turned to their 'Christmas Expert'. "What now Naoto?"

"Well," the girl began, "Did you buy balls?"

"Ha, balls," Yosuke chuckled to himself, "ow!"

To which Chie jabbed him in the ribs. "Grow up!"

"We did get balls actually," Yukiko informed the detective.

Naoto nodded. "Excellent. All that's left are the balls, the garland, and the star."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get festive damn it!"


	12. Singing Christmas Carols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise wants to get festive the only way she knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is so late, I know it's after Christmas at this point. I hope everyone has a healthy and safe New Year and let's make 2021 a good one. Or, at least better than this god-awful year. And if you're from the future, hi! Is the world better yet?
> 
> I just wanted to say that fanfiction and fandoms bring so many people together, and that's beautiful. And that despite these tough times people have continued producing fan content for the world to see and I'm so grateful and I'm glad to be a part of it.  
> I hope that you continue to read what I make, or not. I may not always produce the best content, but I do my best and I'm proud of that.

Yasoinaba

2011

"Why did you summon us here, Rise-san?"

Naoto had to admit, she didn't have much of a plan for this Sunday. She just wanted to stay in and read some mystery novels, and if she had time _maybe_ some old Featherman manga. She was _not_ expecting Rise to send her a very disturbing text asking her to meet the idol at the gazebo near the Samegawa. And when she got there she was not expecting to see Kanji there as well.

"What do ya need Rise?" The bottle blond asked.

"I'm glad you asked!"

The Detective Prince did not like where this was going. "You said you had an emergency. This does not feel like an emergency."

"It's a Christmas emergency!"

"Pardon?"

"I need Christmas carolers, and no one wanted to do it," Rise explained. It took that one sentence for Kanji to start walking away and Rise to start running after him, "Get back here Moronji!"

"I ain't singin'!" He argued.

Naoto wasn't sure why she bothered to chase after her friends, but she did it anyway. "There is no need to shout Kanji-kun."

"I ain't singin'," he repeated in a normal speaking voice.

"Wait!" Rise blocked their paths. "Please? Just one song? Kanji you have a _fantastic_ baritone voice. And Naoto..."

"Yes? What about me?"

The idol froze for a second, like she was on a delay. "I just needed a backup."

Oh, well that solidified Naoto's answer. "No. I don't sing backup."

"Come _on_ Naoto-kun please-"

The detective held up a gloved hand. "You didn't let me finish. If I am to sing Christmas Carols, I am the lead."

* * *

Sumaru City

2001

"Do all western holiday specials suck this much?"

"Does America even make their own things anymore? Don't they have other countries do it?"

Turns out, the reason there were so many people was because Eriko had invited her old friends from St. Hermelin High School. Katsuya didn't know a majority of them, besides Nanjo, but they were respectful and congratulated him on his recent victory. But now they were all crowded around the TV watching western Christmas specials. And Katsuya knew one or two of them, he remembered watching them as a boy, but only vaguely.

"His name is Winter you dicks!"

"Shut up!"

For some reason Tatsuya and his friends had moved onto the floor in front of the television and were watching intently, like they weren't adults by now. One of Eriko's friends, the one with his own show, kept making comments every few seconds while the people around him kept shushing him. Maya was already dozing off after having a few drinks. And Ulala would not stop touching his sideburns.

"Ulala."

She kept touching them.

" _Ulala._ "

"What?"

"Why are you touching my face?"

She gently pet his sideburns before answering. "I think it's sweet, letting that little girl touch your sideburns. You never let _me_ touch it."

"You're touching it right now."

" _Before_ now. You always pulled away, what changed?"

What changed? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was Niijima-san's daughter specifically, she was a sweet girl. Maybe it got him thinking for the future, if he ever wanted children. He wasn't sure. How can anyone ever be sure? After all, he has had a tough time distinguishing his own feelings in the past. What would make now any different?

"I don't know," he answered, "please don't pull my hair."

"Make me Captain Sideburns."

" _Ulala..._ "

* * *

The Amagi Inn

2015

It turns out Teddie _didn't_ know where the batteries were. And once Yukiko found someone who actually knew where everything was, the batteries she needed were all sold out. So now it was the day before Christmas, with Chie in her room and she was actually having a good time.

"Here Chie, I got you something." Yukiko handed her girlfriend a lovingly wrapped box with a bow.

Chie accepted it and held it like it might break. "You didn't have to do this."

"It was nothing. Go on, open it."

So, she watched as Chie tore open the paper the a lion clawing into a zebra. And Chie's eyes went wide. "T-this is a-"

"I couldn't find any batteries," Yukiko admitted, "I'm sorry."

The athletic woman put the box down and gave Yukiko a hug. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Exist."

* * *

Tokyo

2017

Ren was behind the wheel; it was like the Mona-bus only not alive. But even though he was fine, Makoto was basically a backseat driver. They had to pull over and everyone had to rearrange themselves so Makoto would be in the far back. 

"No parking! Still?" Ryuji, who was now sitting in the front seat, shouted.

"Are the holidays always this bad?" Ren asked.

Sumire leaned against the front seat. "Aren't the holidays bad where you live Senpai?"

"No, most people go out of town to visit family."

"Like you're doing right now?" She asked.

"Like I'm doing right now."

Yusuke, who was sitting in the second row wondered aloud, "Does this mean Ren thinks of us as family?"

"Haha, you think we're family!" Futaba heckled.

The inside of the van got really loud. Everyone, from Futaba and Ryuji to even the paranoid Makoto started teasing Ren about his found family.

Morgana leaped into the front seat. "Wait, there's a spot!"

"For real? Take it dude!"

Ren pulled into the spot or tried to, he kinda got it right. "Okay, maybe we should let Makoto park."

* * *

Okina

2012

The two boyfriends have spent hours looking through Okina for just the right gift. But nothing they found seemed like the right gift for Nanako. It was getting so late some of the stores started to close. There was a baby crying in the distance and the sounds of cars driving by.

"Is it us?" Yosuke asked.

Yu gave Yosuke a confused look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Are we just not, I don't know _equipped_ to find a gift for Nanako-chan?"

"Let's just get her something from Junes."

"She'll like anything from Junes..."

"You're saying that as if it's a bad thing. Why get something fancy when she's contempt with Junes?"

The teen froze for a moment. "You have a point."

"You know I'm right. Come on, let's get back before Junes closes."

* * *

Tokyo

2018

"You didn't have to do all that Ryuji."

It was two days before Christmas and it's not that Ryuji has given up on finding a gift for Makoto! But he'd rather spend his time _with_ Makoto than worrying about what he was going to _get_ Makoto.

"It was nothing," Ryuji reassured her. It wasn't that bad, he just took her to the movies.

But Makoto was Makoto, and she tried to reason with him. "I could have at least paid for-"

"Sakamoto-kun!"

The couple stopped in their tracks. Ryuji went up to the man who called his name with Makoto following close behind. "Hey Ichijo-san."

Makoto gave him a puzzled look. "Ryuji, you know this man?"

"He's a..."

"I've spoken to him a couple of times," Ichijo answered, "you're a lucky lady. Sakamoto-kun is a good kid."

"Oh is he?"

"So Sakamoto-kun." Ichijo just completely ignored her question. "I'm not going to be in the city for much longer so... any donations?"

Ichijo held out his bucket to Ryuji as he's done so many times before. But this time, instead of walking away or just denying he had any money, Ryuji pulled out his wallet. "Alright, here."

"Woah! That's more than I've gotten all week! Whatever Gods are out there, may they bless you!"

"'s was nothing. Happy New Year," he told Ichijo.

"To you as well!"

Ryuji started walking away and Makoto quickly found herself at his side. "That was very kind of you Ryuji."

"Ah, I said 's was nothing."

"Still. You're a good person."

What she didn't know was that he gave most of the money that was supposed to be used for Makoto's gift. She also didn't know he bought her that notebook and had Yusuke paint the Priestess arcana on it. What? He wasn't _not_ going to get her anything.

* * *

Yasoinaba

2025

Chie felt bad. Really bad. She hated Kou's grandmother, but she shouldn't have went off about it like that. God, that woman was going to be in her home in a matter of hours, she had to do something.

 _Oh! I know!_ She barged into the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge. Chie knew what she had to do.

"What are you doing?"

She must've looked like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar because Chie just stared at Kou like he caught her doing something horrible. "I'm making dinner."

Her husband stood still for a moment. "Make dinner?"

"Yeah! To try and, I don't know, make amends with your grandmother?"

"You don't gotta make them dinner," Kou tried to reason with his wife, "seriously."

"No no no, I _want_ to!"

"I- er- seriously?"

"Uh yeah? Is it so weird that I want to cook for my in-laws?"

"You? Yes," Kou deadpanned, "let me help."

"Seriously?"

"If I don't, we'll all get food poisoning." Kou put a hand on Chie's shoulder and peered into the fridge. "We might need to go to Junes first..."

* * *

Yasoinaba

2021

_**Knock knock knock** _

"Chie I know you're in there."

Yosuke was embarrassed, he had to go to the Amagi Inn and ask Yukiko where Chie would have gone. Of course, she went back to her parents' house. And he knew she was in there because Muku was pawing at the window, looking directly at him.

_**Knock knock knock knock** _

"Chie come on, open the door."

Was this because of the bills? Who was he kidding, of course it was. He just wanted to do one thing himself, that his parents or Teddie didn't get involved in. It was _his_ apartment. His apartment that he and his girlfriend lived in. That's all he wanted.

_**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** _

"Chie come on-"

"I'm right here."

Spinning around Yosuke was face-to-face with his girlfriend. "Oh, I thought-"

"I had to run an errand for my parents."

"Oh..."

They stood there for a second, Muku still pawing at the window. "Do you want to come in?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Not really."

. . .

"I got a little heater for the apartment."

"Oh really? Sweet."

Chie made her way to the front door, but Yosuke stopped her. "Can you come home?"

"I- ugh, okay fine."

"Well I- wait that's it?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to get the heat fixed."

"You are one twisted woman Chie Satonaka."

"I love you too Yosuke."

* * *

Tokyo

2020

"I'm not sending them Makoto, that's it!"

The women were eating some baked goods Haru made them a few weeks ago. "I thought you wanted to send Christmas Cards?"

"Yeah, until I realized how big my family is!" Ann argued, then taking the bite of a cookie. "But anyway, how was your long-lost uncle?"

Makoto rolled her red eyes. "He's not my uncle, Ann. But... it was nice. I plan on calling him after the new year."

"That's nice!"

"Mhm. And Amano-san wants me to visit."

"Who's Amano-san?"

"Oh, a woman Suou-san knows. I think you'd like her, she's very positive."

Ann slapped down her bottled water. "I want to meet her!"

"Well you'll have to wait once the dust settles," she advised her girlfriend, a smile forming on her face, "but first you have to send those cards."

"Damn it!" Ann swore, "but you're helping!"

"Alright," Makoto agreed, "only if you don't leave me to do all of the work."

The blond dramatically put a hand over her heart. "Makoto! Would I _ever_ leave you to do all the work?"

* * *

Tokyo

2025

"Shut up, you!"

"Ow! Dude this shirt hurts!"

The group of adults were back in Yusuke's art studio, desperately cleaning the walls and floor. Now that the group knew it was Futaba's fault, although technically Yusuke's fault, they left it to the eccentric couple to clean the naked Ren.

But Yusuke kept acknowledging the painting instead of scrubbing it away. "His muscles are-"

"Stop."

"But Sumire really-"

"Inari, that's my brother."

"I'm sure she's seen him-"

"INARI!"

Haru arranged the art supplies back onto their shelves. "Let this be a lesson to the both of you," she scolded them.

"Don't buy foreign alcohol?" Ren asked.

Futaba dipped her rag into the bucket of water and continued to clean. "Never invite your faux-brother and his girlfriend to drink with you?"

"Don't touch my paints." Yusuke said.

Ryuji rubbed his elbow from all that scrubbing. "Drink in moderation? Don't invite your friends to clean up your mess?"

"Know your limits?" Sumire piped in.

Haru sighed. "Yes... yes to all of those..."

* * *

Iwatodai Dorm

2010

"Shinjiro, what is the meaning of this?"

When Mitsuru arrived at the dorm everyone had a collective feeling of fear. Except for Shinjiro, who was talking back to her. "I did the best that I could do, Mitsuru."

"I am not mad about the lights, that I can forgive. What I _can't_ forgive is the dormitory being completely in the dark!" Mitsuru argued.

"Well, if you're so smart, you rig up the lights!" Shinjiro argued back.

The teen stood up, grabbed Fuukas' hand and lead her towards the front of the dorm. "Senpai?"

He let the girl go and, from what little Fuuka could see, held out a coat to her. "Come on, we're going on a walk."

_Woof!_

Koromaru, who Fuuka wasn't even aware was in the dorm bumped into her leg. "Oh, I wasn't-"

"Come on Koro-ch... Koromaru," Shinjiro told the dog, hopefully putting the pooch on a leash.

Fuuka wasn't sure how everything escalated so quickly. But she was outside of the dorm, with Shinjiro and Koromaru and she could hear Mitsuru giving orders from inside the dorm. "Where are we going?"

"We're just walking the dog," he told her.

"That's all?"

"Yes." They walked in silence for a bit. The lights, either normal or festive, lit the way. "You did good. Thank you for helping me, Fuuka."

"Of course, Shinjiro-senpai. I'm sure we can fix it tomorrow morning. If you'll let me."

"Sure, you know more about this stuff than me anyway."

It was nice to feel needed.

* * *

Dojima Residence

2014

The Dojima Residence was bustling with the sounds of cheer. The team had managed to put up the all the balls and they got the garland up just right, even if they had to re-do it five times. Now, Nanako was on Kanji's shoulder trying to get the star on the top of the tree, with everyone else waiting at a moments notice in case she fell.

"Be careful Nanako-chan!"

"Are you sure you got her Kanji-kun?"

"Yeah I got her."

"I got it!" Nanako giggled.

Kanji put the girl back on the floor as Yu plugged the star into the rest of the tree lights. They all took a step back as Dojima flicked off the houselights and turned on the tree lights. Everyone cooing at the pretty lights.

"We did good," Yu told his friends.

"Indeed. This is one of the most beutiful trees I have ever seen," Naoto agreed.

"One of?" Rise asked.

"Like you've seen prettier," Chie gloated.

"It's definetly up there," Naoto said, "I hope you all know you have to water it."

The group looked dumfounded. Kanji in particular had an all too familiar look on his face. "Er... water it?"

Naoto looked up at her friends. "You didn't know that?" When the group shook their heads and Dojima sighed, Naoto rolled her eyes. "You also need to turn it off once you go to bed and sweep the fallen pines."

"I thought this would be simple..." Yu wondered aloud.

"Who said taking care of a Christmas Tree was simple?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, on this day, one year ago exactly I joined AO3. How time has flown!  
> Happy New Year, everyone!


End file.
